


A Bouquet of Carnations

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Pining, this was just supposed to be a drabble and yet here we are......., ymmts centric - other ships are background but still there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: A new place opens up across the street, and its strange pair of owners are more than a little interesting. Although, maybe Mitsuki is more interested in one than the other.





	1. first encounters

Mitsuki hummed to himself as he placed another macaron on the display rack, they were vibrant in color and stood out from the other pastries on the shelves. Once every freshly baked macaron were on the tray with the other various sweets he shuffled to the front of the display case to view his work. With a proud smile he nodded to himself, the displays were set and anyone with an eye for delicious pastries would be drooling. Now all he had left to do was finish setting up the tables and officially open the store for business.

Soft music filled the store while he arranged the chairs and wiped them off, refilled the napkins and utensil holders, and finally started brewing the drip-coffee. Everything was done so he walked over to the front sign, unlocked the door and flipped the CLOSED sign to OPEN. Just in time too, considering it was four minutes until six.

Mitsuki settled back behind the register and waited for the customers to file and Iori to bid him farewell before leaving for school, today seemed like it was going to be just fine. That is, everything was going to be just fine until a tall man with silver hair pulled back into a simple ponytail looking tired walked in. 

“Hey there! Welcome to Fonte Chocolat! Can I get you started with anything or do you want to have a look around?”

The taller man chuckled before tucking a strand of hair back, “You’re quite chipper despite it being so early in the morning. But I’ll just have a look around, thank you.” 

He nodded at that, “Yes of course, take your time!”

“However I did actually come here for something other than sweets and.. Is that coffee I smell? Ah, I’m getting off topic, my name is Yuki. I run the new shop across the street with my friend and I wanted to meet the neighbors.”

At the mention of a new shop Mitsuki looked behind Yuki and sure enough, there it was. It was small, but with open glass windows with plants and flowers everywhere you looked. Mitsuki made a mental note to stop by sometime and pick up some herbs. 

“Well I’m happy you stopped by Yuki-san! My name’s Mitsuki and it’s a pleasure to meet you, and yes we do have coffee. Would you like a cup?”

Yuki seemed to sigh in relief at that, “Yes I’d love one. As you can probably tell, I’m not a morning person. But my boyfriend is so I don’t mind it too much. Besides, my friend who runs the shop with me won’t wake up this early if you woke him up kicking and screaming.” 

The cashier chuckled while he moved to get a coffee cup and fill it up, “Oh by the way, do you want anything in your coffee? We have creamer, sugar or milk.”

“Just black is fine, thank you.”

“Anything else I can get for you?” 

Yuki hummed before replying, “Yes, actually. I’d like two of your matcha macarons, and a slice of your dark chocolate cake. To go, please.”

“Sure thing!” Mitsuki chirped while leaning down to grab two boxes for the sweets. 

Once they were boxed and bagged he rang them up for his new neighbor and bid him farewell. Yuki chuckled before waving back and saying he’ll be back again with his boyfriend next time.

Shortly after Yuki left, Iori shuffled out from the back door, smiling softly in greeting.

“Good morning, Nii-san. I’ll be heading out now, and thank you as always for the bento. I hope work goes smoothly while I’m gone.”

Mitsuki ruffled Iori’s hair fondly, “Have a good day at school Iori!”

With a final nod, Iori was off and the shop returned to it’s quiet atmosphere.

* * *

The morning seemed to fly by, new customers and regulars stopped by, there was a slight breakfast rush and then soon enough it was noon. Mitsuki saw his parents car pass by, signaling the end of his shift. There was only a handful of customers in the store so it would be an easy pass off, however one person in particular caught his eye.

He looked past the glass windows of Fonte Chocolat and saw a man with olive green hair messily pinned back, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose, tending to a shelf of succulents carefully. His brows were furrowed in concentration, as if any move could make the shelf fall over and his hard work would be shattered. It was cute, but also Mitsuki couldn’t help the way his heart sped up when he finished and stretched, showing off his toned arms through his shirt.

And really, nobody could blame him when he almost snapped his pen in half when the other man turned around, made eye contact with him, winked and turned back to his work.

Gripping the pen as if his life depended on it, he greeted his parents cheerfully and wished them a nice shift before shoving his earbuds in on his way out the door. It was just a short walk from the shop to the apartment he shared with him roommate, Sougo, so he wasn’t left thinking about how stupidly attractive that guy was before he reached the building. Mitsuki opened the door, knowing it was unlocked since Sougo returned from his classes by now, to find said man currently on the couch doing something on his laptop.

“Ah, Mitsuki-san! Welcome back, how was work?” 

Sougo carefully placed his now closed laptop on the coffee table, prompting Mitsuki to flop on the couch next to him.

“It was good, as usual! But…”

His roommate tilted his head, “But..?”

“We have new neighbors, they opened up a plant shop across the street from us! The owner is Yuki-san, and he came into the shop this morning and promised to come back with his boyfriend. But there’s a guy who works there who I swear, is one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen and I don’t know how to deal with it.” Mitsuki finished with a squeeze to the pillow he was currently clutching.

Sougo put a reassuring hand on his roommate’s shoulder, smiling softly at him. “Maybe you can visit the shop after your shift next time to talk to him? Anyone would be lucky to know you, and I’m sure he’s no different. After all, he has you worked up and muttering stupid under your breath, that doesn’t happen very often Mitsuki-san.”

Mitsuki wiped the tears pricking his eyes away before promptly crushing Sougo with a hug. The shriek Sougo let out would stay between them, as would the tears of happiness Mitsuki was now letting fall. 

“Thank you Sougo, I’ll do that!”

Sougo could only fondly chuckle at his roommate, while also trying to figure out to escape his deathly strong hug.


	2. shared moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Yuki who broke the comfortable silence first, “So Mitsuki, Momo’s told me a little about you but I want to hear from you. So what are your hobbies or interests aside from working in this cute bakery?”
> 
> Mitsuki relaxed, he didn’t mind talking about himself when it came to stuff like this.

Mitsuki’s shift was going fairly well, customers came and gone but it was thankfully never too busy. The sun shone brightly outside and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face while he cleaned the tables. When the familiar jingle of the door rang, he stopped to greet the customer only to pause and grin.

“Hey Yuki-san, welcome back!”

Yuki smiled softly and raised a hand in greeting, his companion however, ran forward and all but crushed Mitsuki in a hug.

“Mitsuki!~ I didn’t know you made those delicious treats my darling brought back? You should’ve told me you worked here sooner!”

“Momo-san I missed you too, but I can’t exactly breathe when you’re crushing me like this…” Mitsuki said with a strained voice.

Almost immediately Momo dropped the crushing embrace, opting to instead usher Mitsuki and Yuki to sit at one of the tables that had just been cleaned. Folding his hands under his chin, Momo brought his attention back to his boyfriend next to him.

“So darling, this is Mitsuki! We went to college together, and still hang out from time to time with our other friend Tsunashi Ryunosuke, or Ryuu!”

Yuki hummed in acknowledgement, “Well, it’s nice to officially meet you Mitsuki-kun. A friend of Momo’s is a friend of mine, who knew our new neighbor would’ve had history with my love…” He trailed off, interlacing his hand with Momo’s.

A faint blush bloomed across Momo’s face, as a soft smile spread across his face he nuzzled into Yuki’s shoulder a bit more. Mitsuki’s heart warmed at the display, he saw how happy Yuki made Momo and he couldn’t be happier that his dear friend had someone like that in his life.

It was Yuki who broke the comfortable silence first, “So Mitsuki, Momo’s told me a little about you but I want to hear from you. So what are your hobbies or interests aside from working in this cute bakery?”

Mitsuki relaxed, he didn’t mind talking about himself when it came to stuff like this. So he did, he talked about his dream of being an idol because of Zero but after too many rejections he decided to just help co-own his parents bakery, he talked about his roommate who needs more sleep but writes such beautiful music it moves his heart, and then he finally talked about his little brother Iori who adores cute things but won’t admit it. The baker was just about to talk about some new recipes when a man with olive hair messily pinned back came into view from across the street. Sentence paused, all Mitsuki could do was watch as the man flipped the ‘Closed for lunch’ sign back to open, and gently picked up a pot of flowers on the floor and moved it to the front window.

His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose slightly, and it helped Mitsuki see such beautiful piercing eyes he swore they could peer into his soul if they made eye contact. Only once the man disappeared behind the rows of plants could Mitsuki finally breathe again, only once had Mitsuki been so captivated and that was by Zero. Now his stomach fluttered with butterflies and all he could do was try and get a grip and come back to reality. 

And reality was that both Yuki and Momo were staring at him with a knowing smirk on their faces, they looked at each other once before returning their eyes back to Mitsuki.

“Ah, it looks like the second owner of my shop finally woke up. And it seems you’re quite captivated by him too hm?” Yuki said softly, grin getting wider as Mitsuki’s face became more flushed by the second.

Clearing his throat, Mitsuki tried to get rid of the current atmosphere. “H-he just looks nice, is all! I think we’ll be good neighbors, if he ever decides to stop by here.”

Both Yuki and Momo chuckled at that, “Oh I don’t think Yamato-kun will ever leave his room other than for work or beer, however maybe if we gave him the push he needs….”

Mitsuki sputtered like a fish, blush covering his face and even the tips of his ears. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary, promise! Maybe I can just, visit you guys? I haven’t exactly been there yet when you’ve already stopped by here twice now.”

Yuki hummed at that, whispering something in his lovers ear before returning his focus back to Mitsuki. “I think that’s a great plan Mitsuki-kun, we look forward to your visit. Especially if you’ll act how you are right now.. You could bring another welcome ray of light into our home.”

“Aw, darling you make it sound like you live somewhere dark and gloomy, and like I’m not there to make things bright!” 

Grasping one of Momo’s hands, Yuki gently laid a kiss to it. “Ah, but you already _are_ my light, and Yamato-kun is as gloomy as they get. That’s all I meant by it, promise.”

As the couple exchanged more loving whispers Mitsuki excused himself, then bid them and his parents a good night before returning to his apartment. The air outside was warm with a cool breeze, perfect for walking. With one last glance at the flower shop, Mitsuki pulled his earbuds out of his pocket and started his walk home. However if he spared just one more glance he would’ve seen Yamato staring right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this update! I hope you enjoyed it! Filler is really hard for me to write..... but I have all of chapter 3 planned out so it should be out shortly! :")
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


	3. a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, excuse me.”
> 
> Mitsuki turned around and nearly dropped his basket since the person currently behind him in this tiny grocery store was Yamato, the same Yamato he had a teensy tiny crush on.

‘ _Yamato always looks so peaceful and serene when he’s taking care of his plants. He treats them all carefully as if they could shatter with one wrong move. And if what Yuki-san and Momo-san say is true then he really does become an entirely different person when in the store. It was beautiful and he couldn’t help the racing of his heart and the faint blush on his cheeks whenever he saw him._ ’

“Y’know, I bet talking does more than staring Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki almost dropped the tray of imagawayaki he was holding, blush creeping up to the tip of his ears. 

“M-momo-san! I wasn’t- I mean-” Mitsuki sighed, deciding to set the tray down so the risk of dropping it again was gone, “You’re right. But how would I even approach him? I can’t exactly go “Hey I’ve seen how lovingly you tend to your flowers and then look annoyed whenever Yuki opens his mouth, want to go out with me?” It’s not that simple!”

Momo laughed so hard he almost fell off the chair he was currently leaning against. 

“Aw man, if you said that to him I’m sure he’d have another face than his usual blank indifferent one. You should go for it Mitsuki! Yamato would be an idiot to say no to someone as cute as you anyways.”

Mitsuki put on his best customer service smile before continuing slowly, “Momo-san, in these few years I’ve known you you’ve become a dear friend, but I will not hesitate to ban you from Fonte Chocolat if you don’t stop talking right now.”

Momo immediately shut up and bid Mitsuki farewell before scurrying out the door, claiming he had a test to study for and a boyfriend to cuddle. Sighing, Mitsuki flipped over the sign to **CLOSED** and started closing up the shop.

* * *

Mitsuki unlocked the door and flopped on the couch, he was exhausted from his shift at work and then Momo teasing him for his staring didn’t help. All he wanted to do was take a nap but by the sounds of Sougo cooking, it didn’t seem like that was going to be the case.

“Ah Mitsuki-san, welcome back! I tried to make dinner but I’m short some items… do you mind terribly grabbing them from the store while I make sure this doesn’t boil over?” Sougo asked apologetically. 

The older man grunted something akin to a yes, and told his roommate to make him a list of the things he was missing as he slipped his shoes back on. And that’s how Mitsuki found himself looking over the vegetables with a list in one hand and a basket in the other. As he was looking over the peppers and placing them in a plastic bag, he heard a cough from behind him followed with a voice laced with a sleepy tone.

“Um, excuse me.”

Mitsuki turned around and nearly dropped his basket since the person currently behind him in this tiny grocery store was Yamato, the same Yamato he had a teeny tiny crush on.

Breathing in a shaky breath and steeling his nerves, Mitsuki made eye contact with the taller man, “Hi! Can I help you?”

“Do you know if they sell vegan hot dogs here?”

Mitsuki stood quietly, dumbfounded since that wasn’t a question he ever expected to hear. But he tilted his head regardless, “Um, I’m not sure if they sell vegan hot dogs themselves but I can help you get ingredients for them!”

Yamato sighed in relief, gracing Mitsuki with a thankful smile. “Oh you’re a lifesaver, my roommate’s vegan and he usually makes dinner for all three of us but his boyfriend and I wanted at least something normal tonight.”

The shorter man chuckled before walking back, “Sounds like tonight will be some dinner then, huh? I didn’t know Yuki-san was vegan though… guess you learn something new every day!”

“Hang on, you know Yuki-san?”

Mitsuki paused, “Oh yeah, we met a couple days ago when he came to visit our shop. You’re Yamato from the plant shop across the street right? I’m Izumi Mitsuki, I work at Fonte Chocolat! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

Yamato hummed at that, “Ah that makes sense now, Yuki-san has looked more awake when I take over the shop lately. Also he and Momo-san have smelled like sweets when they came home…”

“Oh that makes me happy to hear then! You should come by sometime too y’know, I’d be happy to serve you coffee, or sweets if you have a sweet tooth.” Mitsuki finished with a wink.

A blush formed on Yamato’s face, but they carried on their grocery search with an occasional banter and then silence, but it was never awkward. 

“I’ll see you around Mitsu, maybe I’ll take you up on that coffee offer.”

Waving goodbye, Mitsuki smiled. “I’ll hold you to that Yamato-san!”

With groceries for dinner bought, Mitsuki hurried on home, hoping Sougo hadn’t made their dinner too spicy yet.

* * *

“I’m back Sougo, is dinner still ok?” Mitsuki asked as he placed the groceries on the counter top. 

Sougo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Mitsuki had gotten everything he listed, even if he knew it would be spicier than he liked. 

“Yep! I’ve just been keeping it on simmer while I waited, how was the trip? You look happy, Mitsuki-san.”

Mitsuki grinned, “I bumped into someone! Though, he did ask me something I didn’t expect him to, guess life works in funny ways.”

Sougo hummed in reply, cutting the peppers and putting them into the pan. “Sounds like it’s someone you’re fond of, was it Yamato-san by any chance?”

His roommate nearly dropped the vegetables he was holding, “H-how did you know?”

Sougo giggled, slicing up another pepper before replying. “It’s in your voice, you sound happier than normal whenever you talk about him. Also you nearly dropping those is all the proof I needed. Anyways, what did he ask you?”

“He asked me if the store sold vegan hot dogs, and when I said I wasn’t sure I offered to show him where to get ingredients to make them.”

“You know how to make vegan hot dogs, Mitsuki-san? But that is an interesting thing to ask out of the blue…”

Mitsuki nodded at Sougo’s reply, “It is, and when he was looking at the vegetables I googled a recipe and went from there.”

Sougo added in the last ingredients and seasonings and stirred, “Ah, that makes more sense. It sounds like you both had fun though. Do you plan on visiting him when he’s on shift or is he going to visit Fonte Chocolat?”

“He said he might drop by, but if he doesn’t then I’ll just pop over there. I think some plants would brighten up the apartment, don’t you?”

Sougo’s face softened at the thought, “They certainly would…. Were you thinking more plants or flowers? It’d have to be something small, or multiple small plants but regardless it would certainly add a more homely feeling.”

The shorter man took a moment to think while Sougo took dinner off the burner. “I think some succulents would be nice, though flowers are always pretty too!”

“Succulents…. They have flowers too don’t they? I think that’s a great idea Mitsuki-san!”

Mitsuki smiled, “Yeah.. me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Updates will be a bit slower as I'm currently picking up more shifts to pay for my expenses..... but I hope you liked this chapter! Will Yamato visit Mitsuki or will Mitsuki visit him out of nowhere? Stay tuned~
> 
> Also a bonus sneak peak into my writing notes: http://prntscr.com/nk5hqr
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


	4. flower language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hang on, you know Yuki-san?”
> 
> Mitsuki paused, “Oh yeah, we met a couple days ago when he came to visit our shop. You’re Yamato from the plant shop across the street right? I’m Izumi Mitsuki, I work at Fonte Chocolat! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

Business had been steady and slightly busy for the past few days, Mitsuki’s shifts seemed to pass by so quickly, but one person in particular still hadn’t dropped by yet. Guess he had to take his friends advice after all. Carefully placing different types of pastries and three cake slices in a to-go package, he locked the doors to Fonte Chocolat and headed over to the flower shop. 

A soft jingle alerted Yamato someone had entered, he was about to tell the customer they were closed but stopped immediately when he saw Mitsu. 

“Ah, Mitsu! I wasn’t expecting you to come here..”

Mitsuki sighed before shaking his head, “I was gonna check out this place sometime, I was just hoping you’d visit first but oh well, here I am. Anyways, want some treats? I baked them myself this morning.”

Yamato’s eyes widened, “Woah you’re not joking? Are there really some in that box?”

Opening the box, Mitsuki showed them off with a proud smirk that grew even wider at the look in Yamato’s eyes. “Anyways, feel free to take some but leave two cake slices for Momo-san and Yuki-san. Do you mind if I look around?”

The older man shook his head, letting Mitsuki roam around freely as he decided on which treat to try. Mitsuki hummed, then left Yamato to his own devices and explored the small but cute shop. It had an welcoming aura, but maybe that was just the plants. Mitsuki examined the many shelves of plants, looking for a few moments longer than usual at the wall of succulents he’d seen Yamato tend to days before. Before long he had reached the section where the flowers were kept, some were hanging up in pots, some were seated on the floor and the rest were in rows on the shelves. 

However, as entranced as Mitsuki was, he paused when he saw a pot of sunflowers. Softly brushing his hand over a petal, he admired how beautiful they were.

“Ah, I see you’ve found the sunflowers. Good choice, they suit you.”

Mitsuki nearly jumped in the air from surprise, “God old man, you scared me! Haven’t people told you not to sneak up on others?”

Yamato chuckled, “They have, but I couldn’t help it. You seem to have a good eye for plants, did you study them in school?”

“Nah, but my roommate did! He loves gardening and flower arranging, though he never tells me who exactly he’s arranging flowers for…” Mitsuki replied while folding his arms.

“Hmm… maybe he has a crush on someone? What kinda flowers does he use, do you know?”

The shorter man hummed to himself for a moment, trying to remember all the times Sougo talked about flower language to him. “Oh! He mentioned using Gladiolus flowers!”

Yamato narrowed his eyes, “Mitsu, those mean infatuation. Looks like Sou here has a crush.~”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened, then he started laughing to himself. “Oh my god… I can’t believe it took me this long to realize that he wasn’t making bouquets for his class, though that may also be a reason, he was making them for a guy he has a crush on. Thank you Yamato-san, now I know what topic to bring up over dinner tonight.”

Yamato just hummed and watched Mitsuki calm down from his fit of giggles, it was cute, Mitsuki was cute. So it was only natural that Yamato brushed some hair from Mitsuki’s bangs back behind his ear and placed a flower there. 

The blush that formed on both of their faces when Yamato realized what he did and Mitsuki watched as Yamato’s hand left his face slowly was bright enough to challenge the red roses next to them.

“Y-Yamato-san…” Mitsuki started, but was interrupted by the door chiming. 

“-and that’s why I don’t teach highschoolers soccer anymore, they take it all so serious… You’d think they were in a life or death situation!”

Yuki’s soft laughter echoed the shop, “That’s just like you Momo… but maybe that’s why you’re so good with kids? Also Yamato-kun, care to explain why you left the door unlocked when the shop is closed? Oh..”

Mitsuki and Yamato stared at each other, and then back at the couple. 

“I can explain-”

“Wait what do you mean the shop is closed?”

Momo looked at his boyfriend, and Yuki looked right back at him, before they both started laughing hard enough that Momo had to clutch his stomach.

“Oh man, your faces are so priceless right now. It looks like you two were caught red-handed!” Momo said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Yuki spoke up next, “To answer your question, we close at six everyday, and if you didn’t notice the time, it’s currently past seven.”

Mitsuki stared at Yuki, then Momo, and finally Yamato. Then it hit him, Yamato let him in when the store was technically closed, him, someone he’s only officially known for a day. And maybe Mitsuki was just a wishful thinker but that _had_ to mean something, but right now all he could focus on was anything but the three pairs of eyes on him.

“W-well! I did bring some treats, assuming this old man didn’t eat them all already.”

“Mitsu… you wound me.” Yamato replied, leaning dramatically onto the shorter man. 

Rolling his eyes and shoulder, Mitsuki shrugged him off. “Oh you’re so dramatic, anyways I hope you like cake!”

Momo clapped his hands together, eyes practically glittering. “Oh man, you mean I finally get to try your cake? Ahh I think I’m in heaven, my love, pinch me if I’m dreaming.”

Yuki shook his head, “I would never dream of harming you, besides even if this was a dream would you really want to wake up before trying Mitsuki-kun’s cakes? I had one once and it was heavenly.”

The aforementioned man blushed all the way to the tips of his ears before grinning happily, “T-thank you… I’m happy to hear that! But I really have to go… I promised my roommate I’d help him with an assignment tonight, but let me know what you think of the sweets!”

Mitsuki waved a final goodbye before exiting the shop, chest light and warm, he started his walk home.

* * *

“Sougo, I’m home! Sorry for the wait I was with-” Mitsuki stopped when he saw that Sougo wasn’t alone, and Ryuu was currently on the couch with Midori sleeping in his lap.

Startled, Sougo squeaked and almost dropped his laptop. “M-Mitsuki-san..! I’m terribly sorry for not letting you know ahead of time that I invited someone over… It’s just that you were taking so long that I called up one of my classmates to help me.”

Mitsuki simply waved a hand in understanding before slinging both arms around Ryuu’s neck in a backwards hug. “Ryuu-san! It’s so good to see you again, how’s teaching going for you?” 

Ryuu chuckled, “They’ve been well, thanks for asking! I didn’t know you were Sougo-kun’s roommate, if I did I would’ve stopped by more often!”

“Oh? You’ve been here before?” Mitsuki said while arching an eyebrow.

At his comment, both Sougo and Ryuu blushed bright red. Looking anywhere but Mitsuki, suddenly Midori’s sleeping form and quiet purrs became very interesting.

“Tsunashi-san helps me with my homework! He’s an assistant teacher for my gardening class.”

Mitsuki hummed, nodding in understanding. He did work a lot so it was obvious Sougo would go to other people for help, he just didn’t know that that person would be Ryuu of all people.

“Well I’m glad you have Ryuu-san to help you out! He’s a great teacher and friend.”

“Oh speaking of, Mitsuki-san how do you and Tsunashi-san know each other? Were you classmates by any chance?” Sougo asked while scratching behind Midori’s ear.

Resting a hand under his chin, Mitsuki replied. “That’s one way of putting it! But he, our other friend Momo-san and I made a team together for sports, we still keep in touch but since we’re all so busy it’s been kinda hard to meet up.”

Ryuu nodded in agreement, “Yeah! I hope that cleared this confusion up… Sorry about that, Sougo-kun.”

Sougo waved his hands almost frantically, “There’s no need to apologize Tsunashi-san..! I should’ve informed you of my roommate earlier… I should be the one apologizing.”

Ryuu gently ruffled Sougo’s hair, “Hey you don’t need to apologize either, it’s all cleared up so don’t worry!”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile at the way Sougo’s blush only deepened, it was a nice look on him, better than the usual tired or stressed one he wore.

“Hey Ryuu-san, do you want to stay for dinner or did Sougo already cook something?”

Ryuu apologetically shook his head, “I’d love to, really! But I promised my friends I was gonna make them my Okinawan stir fry tonight, another night? Because I really would love to!”

Mitsuki patted him on the back, understanding in his eyes. “It’s a plan! Now hurry off, if they’re the friends I think they are, you don’t want to be late.”

Chuckling, Ryuu gently placed the kitten in Sougo’s lap instead. “Gaku wouldn’t mind but Tenn on the other hand… Anyways, I’ll see you both later, have a good night!”

When the door clicked shut, Mitsuki immediately turned to Sougo and smirked. “So… is he the guy you’re making romantic bouquets for?”

Sougo choked on his coffee.

“I-It’s not- I don’t- I mean-” Sougo started but ended up sighing and nodding his head. 

Mitsuki giggled to himself before sitting down next to his roommate, “Hey no need to be like that! I’m glad it’s Ryuu-san of all people that you’ve got a crush on.”

“I’m glad too… Tsunashi-san really is a wonderful person. Also I meant to ask earlier, but may I ask where you got that carnation?”

It was Mitsuki’s turn to blush as he picked the flower back from it’s place on his ear. “Yamato-san must’ve put it in my hair when I wasn’t paying attention…”

Sougo hummed and narrowed his eyes, “Mitsuki-san, do you know what that flower means?”

Mitsuki shook his head, he knew some flowers meanings, but not carnations.

“It’s known as the flower of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII sorry about the delayed update, works been hectic... but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next update! Also btw Midori is Mitsuki's kitten! She's always been there but I forgot to add her in earlier chapters orz
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


	5. a secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making himself comfortable on the couch and letting Midori curl up on his chest, Mitsuki flipped open his laptop and began the research he’d been meaning to do, but had put it off due to being busy and exhausted.
> 
> _’Flower Language 101… Sounds legit enough.’_
> 
> He scrolled through the website, pausing and bookmarking flowers he remembered looking at but he stopped short when he saw the same carnation Yamato had placed in his hair before he left.

“L-love?”

Sougo nods as he takes another sip of his drink, “It’s known as the flower of love or the flower of the gods, but I’m sure in your case it means love. Seems like Yamato-san has taken quite a liking to you huh, Mitsuki-san.”

Mitsuki just stared at his roommate, there’s no way Yamato meant it like that. Right? But Sougo would never lie about something like this so maybe he did mean it. Before Mitsuki could drown in his thoughts even more, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mitsuki-san, Yamato-san doesn’t seem like the person who’d send you off with a carnation for no reason. I can see you overthinking, besides can’t you ask him tomorrow?” Sougo asked.

"I guess I could… Well! It's late and I'm tired from work, g'night Sougo, don't stay up too late okay?" 

Sougo smiled softly, "I'll try my best, sleep well."

With one last grin sent his way, Mitsuki got ready for bed, Yamato ever present on his mind even as sleep came.

* * *

The ringing of his alarm woke Mitsuki up, with a groan he blindly searched for his phone to turn off the alarm. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, he yawned and stretched before flopping back on his bed. 

The continuous jingling of a bell had Mitsuki looking up, and he smiled softly as he saw Midori padding up towards him and sitting next to his leg. She stared at him expectantly until he moved up to pet her. Now purring, she stretched her front paws and leaned into his hand happily.

“You must be hungry huh?”

Midori responded with a loud meow.

Mitsuki chuckled and rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast, with Midori in tow. He then hummed in approval when he didn't see Sougo asleep on the couch with his laptop open like he had over the past few days. Rummaging around for simple ingredients to make breakfast, he got to work as the sun rose in the sky.

Soon enough, everything was finished and ready to eat. Mitsuki set up two sets for whenever Sougo woke up, he clasped his hands together and ate his meal in comfortable silence. Once he was done he put his dishes in the sink to clean later, and went to change into more comfortable clothes for the day. Midori happily following him once more, until he reached his room and she left to go bother Sougo.

Deciding he didn’t really want to do much today considering how busy he’d been the past few days, he changed into a hoodie and decided he was set for the day unless life had other plans. He heard shuffling outside his door so he grabbed the laptop charging on the floor next to his bed and stepped out, however he stopped once he saw a sleepy Sougo quietly petting Midori’s exposed stomach. 

Midori seemed to hear the door shut though, seeing as her eyes flew open and she made a noise akin to a squeak. 

“Morning Sougo! How’d you sleep?”

Sougo took a moment to yawn before replying, “It was good, better than I’m used to, that is.”

Mitsuki snorted, “Well I’d hope so, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve found you passed out on the couch. That can’t be good for your neck, plus I worry.”

Almost as if on cue, Sougo rolled his neck in a circle to stretch it and rubbing the back of it after he finished. “Maybe you’re right… I’ll do my best to take better care of myself, if it’ll make you worry less.”

“I’ll worry about you anyway, you know how absorbed you get in your work. I’d be impressed if you didn’t have a habit of sacrificing your health for it.” 

Sougo sheepishly looked back down towards Midori, suddenly deciding that her fluffy black fur was the most entrancing thing in the world rather than Mitsuki’s piercing stare. He zoned in so much that he didn’t notice Mitsuki padding closer to him to ruffle his hair, he nearly toppled over in shock.

Mitsuki giggled, “Now don’t go dying on me now, just take care of yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sougo said with a nod, and with that he stood up and left to get ready for the day.

Mitsuki watched him head to the kitchen and scooped Midori up into his arms, scratching the top of her head. “Well Midori, looks like it’s you and me today.”

Midori purred and licked his finger in response, which made his heart melt a little. 

Soon enough, Sougo came back looking more like himself. He wore a black button up today, instead of his usual sweater which made Mitsuki peer at him curiously, but he wished his roommate luck all the same. 

“Have a good day, Sougo!”

Sougo smiled at Mitsuki, “Thank you, Mitsuki-san. You too, enjoy your day off, you’ve more than earned it.”

And with a final wave, Sougo left and Mitsuki was left to his own devices.

* * *

Making himself comfortable on the couch and letting Midori curl up on his chest, Mitsuki flipped open his laptop and began the research he’d been meaning to do, but had put it off due to being busy and exhausted.

_’Flower Language 101… Sounds legit enough.’_

He scrolled through the website, pausing and bookmarking flowers he remembered looking at but he stopped short when he saw the same carnation Yamato had placed in his hair before he left. He continued to read but decided that was too many emotions to deal with right now so he closed the tab and instead decided to mess around on his phone.

He sent some good luck king pudding stickers to Iori, sent a confirmation text to the group chat he was in with Momo and Ryuu, and finally he took a pic of a sleeping Midori. The shutter sound made her twitch a little, but she was otherwise undisturbed. He felt his eyes grow heavy, so he clicked off his phone and let the warm afternoon rays lull him to sleep.

* * *

“Mitsuki-san? Mitsuki-san, wake up please.”

He groaned and curled into himself further, Midori hopping off of him to rub against Sougo’s legs.

“Mi-tsu-ki-san.” Sougo tried again, each slowed syllable punctuated with a gentle poke on his arm.

Realizing he wasn’t going to be able to get any more sleep in, Mitsuki groggily sat up and stared at his roommate, who at least looked apologetic for disturbing him.

“I’m sorry for waking you, but your parents wanted me to deliver this to you.”

Now Mitsuki was curious, his parents usually just brought it over themselves if it was from them, so this was a new occurrence.

“Oh?”

Sougo left for a moment, but came back shortly holding a brightly colored bouquet of flowers. He handed them to Mitsuki and tentatively sat on the couch next to him.

“Wow these are for me? Wow Sougo you should’ve told me you liked me sooner.” Mitsuki teased, accenting it with nudging Sougo slightly with his elbow.

Sougo’s face went bright red and he stammered over his words, “W-what I don’t- I mean not to say that you’re not amazing and deserve that kind of affection of course, I just don’t- Ah wait, that sounds rude doesn’t it- I meant to say-”

Mitsuki burst out laughing, gripping the armrest of the couch and taking a moment to let it die down and for him to remember how to breathe again. “R-relax Sougo, I was only joking. Sorry, I had to, it’s my job as a roommate to tease you from time to time y’know.”

“I can’t say I found that funny, but I’m glad you’re happy Mitsuki-san. Though I think that note might be important, also if you need help knowing the meaning of any of these flowers, I’d be happy to assist!”

Mitsuki hummed, nodding to let Sougo know he heard him, and opened up the small note attached to the bouquet.

_’Dear Mitsuki, I hope you’re not bothered by this, but please enjoy the flowers. I think they suit you well. Signed, Anonymous’_

“What does it say? Only if you don’t mind sharing of course-”

Mitsuki jumped slightly, but handed the note to Sougo, watching his eyes widen slightly.

“It seems like you’ve got a secret admirer, luck you!” Sougo said with a small smile that lit up his face.

Mitsuki looked hesitant before responding, “Do you really think so... “

Sougo nodded, “Who else would send a bouquet that basically says ‘date me?’ That’s not exactly your average flower arrangement, but at least this person didn’t jump the gun and send red roses.”

Red dusted Mitsuki’s face, but he nodded in reply anyways and stood up. “I’ll just uh, go put these in a vase then.”

“Good decision, it seems like it was made with care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait, i've unfortunately been in a big writers block for this chapter, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable! see y'all next update! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this!! I have all of the chapters planned out (how many? that I don't know Yet) so updates shouldn't take too long! But also don't keep me to that since I do work full time so I'll try my best to get them out as soon as I can! Also if there's any mistakes lmk I'm posting this at 5am with my sleep deprived eyes searching for mistakes lol
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
